The invention relates to code bars for the identification of series parts, for example vehicle bodies, within an assembly line, with several codings corresponding each to the digits 0 through 9 in the form of alternating bright and dark stripes of differing widths.
The numerical identification of series parts, stored articles and sales articles or the like with the aid of code bars is conventional. These code bars in the form of dark, narrow or wide stripes have heretofore been printed on films or packages and thus are not suited for use in assembly lines for series-produced articles, for example automobiles, wherein the manufactured parts pass through stations wherein they are exposed to heat or various liquid baths.
It is furthermore known, for example, from the motor vehicle industry to utilize codings etched on small aluminum plates which are covered with several transparent films pulled off in succession after each respective passage through a treatment bath, in order to remove the layer applied by the treatment bath so that the codings are uncovered. These measures are expensive.